


Hypothesis

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gem kissing, Slightly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot joins Lapis Lazuli on the beach to show her some affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ages ago, even before the second Steven Bomb, so Peridot is probably very OOC. So, this is pre-Perismol.

Lapis Lazuli was sitting on the beach looking out to sea.

It was peaceful, quiet.

She was all alone until she felt a presence sit behind her. She flinched.

“It’s OK, Lapis, it’s just me.” Lapis felt detached fingers running down her shoulder and left arm soothingly.

Lapis relaxed back against the torso of her lover, a green Homeworld Gem named Peridot.

Peridot kissed the top of Lapis’ head, running her fingers over the sea Gem’s arms.

They spent a few minutes together like this, silent and companionable. Lapis could feel Peridot’s chest rise and fall with each breath.

Eventually, Peridot leaned Lapis forward a bit so she could see her teardrop-shaped lapis lazuli gem, which was between her shoulder blades.

“What are you doing..?” questioned Lapis, however she made no attempt to stop Peridot or struggle against her.

“Gems are supposed to be very sensitive to touch…” Peridot replied, trailing a finger lightly over the deep blue gem, making Lapis shiver in pleasure. “…and it seems my hypothesis was right.”

“Hypo-what?” Lapis raised a confused eyebrow.

“Never mind,” Peridot’s voice was now no more than a hoarse, lustful whisper. “just let me make you feel good.”

Lapis loved when Peridot took charge like this, and she moaned softly as Peridot pressed her lips to the smooth gem, trailing her tongue along it. 

Peridot’s left set of fingers caressed Lapis’ belly, and her right set of fingers worked to undo the bow that held Lapis’ top on.

The bow came undone, and the top was discarded, making a husky purr of appreciation escape from Peridot’s throat and a moan escape from Lapis’ mouth as her gem was kissed again.

Peridot rolled Lapis onto her back and kissed Lapis’ lips hungrily and dominantly.

As the two broke away from the kiss, Lapis reached up and kissed the peridot gem on Peridot’s forehead, making her lover blush green.

“I love you, Lapis Lazuli.” Peridot smiled.

“I love you too Peridot!” Lapis pulled Peridot down for another kiss as they continued to show their affection through the night.


End file.
